


Stanford

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Nina tells Benny about her dropping out of Stanford
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Stanford

“I dropped out of Stanford”Nina told Benny 

“I had no idea that’s why you came back”Benny replied slightly taken aback by her revelation 

“Are you disappointed in me?”Nina asked Benny 

“You haven’t done anything wrong”Benny looked at her with some concern 

“My parents aren’t going to let me live this down”Nina looks down at the ground 

“College isn’t for everyone”Benny says to herb

“So you don’t think any less of me?”Nina questioned him 

“If college wasn’t for you you had every right to drop out”Benny reassured her 

“At least someone understands me”Nina says 

“I’m always gonna be here for you to talk to Nina”Benny grabbed hold of her hand in his 

“You have always been someone I could always count on”Nina stares at their interlocked hands


End file.
